


Scratch the Melody

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, High School! AU, human! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Vinyl Scratch new she would never be perfect. Octavia Melody knew she would have to be perfect.When they meet, two worlds collide, and somehow things, through a much too complicated scheme, might end up a perfect match.





	Scratch the Melody

"Now I'm gonna turn this party up to eleven!". 

Vinyl Echo Scratch put a new record on the player and a heavy but fast and danceable beat began to Boom from the speakers, accompanied by a round of cheers and several bodies flocking to the club dance floor. 

I grinned and checked the clock on my phone. Almost one am. The club closes at two so only an hour more to go. I stuffed her phone back in my pocket, brushing back a strand of dark blue hair. 

I turned the bass up, and made the beat pound into the ground. She could feel the vibrations from the music and almost wished I could dance along on the dance floor. But alas, I wasn't a patron, I worked here a DJ. DJ Pon-3. Don't ask where she got the name from. It just sorta came to me without much thought a few years ago. Now it was my logo. Plastered on my headphones, speakers, glasses, jacket, and backpack. 

Most people at school recognized me which made it easy to advertise since so many teens were wanting to throw parties. 

I sighed, even if I could barely hear myself think with all the racket. Summer was nearly over and soon the last few major jobs at clubs and for summer parties would trickle down to a few gigs until spring break rolled back around. Summer was the major party season and it kept me in business. 

I could feel the song winding down and she switched on a new track. "Are you ready for me to crank up the noise!". I shouted into the mic and was met with whoops and hollers of approval. I flicked some switches, turning on the strobe lights and blasting a new song through the speakers. 

Once again people flocked to the dance floor and busted a move and I grinned at the thought of this many people enjoying my new track. I'd stayed up extra late working out the kinks and she was ecstatic that it was being accepted so well. Not too much rock or pop it's lots of bass and a good quick beat that made it made it fun to dance to. 

Before I knew it an hour had passed and bright lights suddenly shot on, blinding most of the patrons and myself even though I wore glasses. We had been in a darkly lit club for hours. 

I lowered the music down until it was barely just audible, and listened to the speakers built into the ceiling turn on. It was only for a moment before a voice spoke. "Hope everyone had a good fucking time at Dusk to Dawn!". Some people shout in agreement. "Now unfortunately it's the time where we kick your asses out and stop stealing all your money. Anything you leave will be in the lost and found and hopefully you come by tomorrow to hear more music from our incredible DJ Pon-3!".

There was a few more whoops in my direction but by now people had began to exit. 

I began packing up my things, and waited for everyone to clear out before Dawn approaches me. "Hey! You were great, loved that new track!". Dawn sling an arm around my shoulder and I could tell she was drunk. Though if you ran one of the best night clubs in town you couldn't be expected to stay sober for all of your working hours. Hell, even I was a little tipsy. 

Dawn dig around in her pocket and pulls out a handful of bills. I take them and begin counting them. "349 dollars".

Dawn laughs. "Yeah. A fucking haul right? More than usual. Some people tipped a lot more and Dusk said a few asked for your name so I think it's safe to assume you'll be getting some new jobs".

I grin at that. "Any business is good business. Especially now that school is starting up again". I sighed. Dawn nudged me. "Oh yeah. I totally forget your under age. You shouldn't even be working at a place with a bar, should you?".

I shake my head. "Nope. But your cool like that".

She laughs. "Yeah I am. But seriously you better try to get more business before summer ends if you wanna keep up your rent".

I nod. Dusk's walks up, her heels in her hands. "Thank fucking god this night is over. I kept getting hit on by ugly guys". She slipped her black hair into a ponytail. 

I yawned. "Well I'd love to stay and chat about lackluster guys, but I gotta get home. See you guys later?".

"Yeah".

I grab my bag and head out, waving as I go. 

It's a cold autumn night. Well not night. It's probably almost three in the morning. But it's still dark out and I pull my jacket tighter to avoid the brisk chill air. 

I make it home and I'm not surprised to find my mothers door closed. She probably didn't even know I was gone. 

I head to my room and drop my bag not bothering to change into pajamas. I collapse into bed and immediately fall asleep.


End file.
